The Fates are Are Cruel
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: Allison was the girl who's life had to end with a tragedy. "Why her?" Hera wondered out loud.   The Fates were cruel- everyone had to live and deal with it.
1. Chap 1: The BackStory

**New story! :]]**

**Disclaimer: If you read my stories; you should know you crazy freaks that still need a disclaimer to know I don't own the basic characters for PJO. (No offensee) :***

Hera POV: Hera knew. She knew the only demigod that ever even appreciated her would die in her arms. And she couldn't change that. Hera felt helpless and cruel.

Artemis POV: she had accepted her father's odd request. She was her half-sister. Zeus said the Fates would not allow it if the secret was told. Zeus had broken his pact- twice. I kept the girl under my wing. I had to admit- the girl showed skill at an early age. She was like her father; she liked power, she was a natural leader, had those piercing electric blue eyes and blonde hair the reached her waist. When she was eleven; I offered her the choice to be a hunter. She accepted. The girl's name was Allison Martinez. I noticed something weird about her- she was the only demigod that I ever knew that liked Hera. She built shrines to Hera. Every day she would burn food to Zeus, Hera, and me. Hera was her favorite god. Her life ended in a tragedy. A sad tragedy that made you wonder if there would be some sort of miracle and the hero would say "April fools!" There was no such miracle for her. The Fates were cruel to her. Here's her story….

"Please Artemis" Zeus pleaded with the bundle of joy wrapped in a golden silk blanket in his arms. I knew I would regret this somehow. I sighed at took the baby girl from his arms. Zeus smiled at me gratefully and turn into a cloud of golden mist. I rolled my eyes, dramatic as always. I looked at the girl for the first time. I could feel the electricity in her blood. She was definitely Zeus' Daughter. Over the next few years, I trained her. She became tougher, smarter, and faster in battle. She was a magnificent fighter. She could already dodge all the bows I fired at her. When she was nine; I saw her developing a fascination for the cruel queen of the gods- Hera. I tried to shrug it off her. It never worked. By the time she was eleven, the age the magic of the immortality for hunters worked, I offered her a position. She was honored to work by my side- for real. She was never raised under a boy so of course she accepted. She followed our logic about boys, though I could tell she couldn't care less. When she was supposed to be fifteen; I introduced her to the gods- in a formal matter. She was immortal. The gods couldn't hurt her. Apollo tried to hit on her- but she ignored him completely- fascinated by the architecture and Hera and Zeus. I suddenly noticed she was much like Hera. She was the mortal version of her. Hera to, took a liking to her. It was the only demigod Hera reserved a spot for in her heart. And she was a daughter of Zeus. It seemed it was a miracle. But next to the tragedy; that miracle was nothing. The girl was dead. All the Olympians treated her like an Olympian- she was family. They all seemed to forget Allison was Zeus' daughter.

**Okay; next chapter will be up soon :] **

**Gee this story has such a sad tone :/ :[**


	2. Chap 2: What's Left?

**Disclaimer: … You know what it is..xD**

Artemis POV: "Kill me" Allison told Hera giving her a dagger to end her misery. The girl had been mauled by a hellhound and she was losing blood. Apollo could not heal her- her time had come. The Fates had cut her life line. Hera looked at her sadly. And gave the girl a hug. She was like the daughter she never had. Finally; she took the dagger and struck her. Hera did not watch. She did not watch as her blood spilled over the floor. She already knew the girl was dead. Hera fell to her knees. She said a Greek chant to make her rest happily. This was Hades fault. He had sent the troop of hellhounds. She had been able to disintegrate them all- except that one that ended her life. The girl disappeared in a graceful, peaceful-like smoke into the air. Sadness swept over the land like a blanket. The only demigod Hera ever favored was dead- in her arms, by the dagger she held.

Maybe it wasn't met for Hera to favor demigods.

She was one of my favorite hunters. Zeus appeared later. He looked like he was told his newborn child was dead. He hung his head in despair.

3RD POV

Down below the deep dark abyss of the Underworld, Hades laughed. He was judging Zeus' daughter. He had to send her Elysium. It was his rules. Everyone deserved fair game. No matter how much Hades hated his brother' children. Plus she was a hunter. He had made a deal with Artemis about sending her hunters to Elysium. He thought about Nico and Bianca for a moment. He looked over to Elysium to see Maria, Their mother, walking around the border talking with a spirit he recognized: Dela, one of Apollo's daughters. Hades sighed in despair then turned to judge the next person.

_Somethings, were just not to keep._

**LOL, you guys noticed how much I love cliché endings? **

**You might have… **

**LOL **


End file.
